


The Way Old Friends Do

by friendly_deatheater



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_deatheater/pseuds/friendly_deatheater
Summary: Donna and Tanya share a quiet rainy evening at home.





	The Way Old Friends Do

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this flows well I swear I have been writing this on and off for over a month.  
> I don't own shit so please don't sue me I just ship this so hard!

It was a dreary night in Oxford. The sky was grey and the lights on the street sparkled off the wet gravel and reflected off the glass of nearby windows causing a wonderfully dreamy effect. Donna Sheridan sat in the open window of the dimly lit apartment her back resting against the window pane. She reached her hand out to feel the water drip between her fingers a soft sigh passing her lip lost in thought.

Donna and the Dynamos had to cancel their show due to the weather so Tanya and Rosie had decided to go out to a nearby pub to let loose. They had all been working hard getting ready for exams, fitting in rehearsals any time they had a free moment; the rain had been a welcome excuse to take a break. 

Donna had told her two best friends she would meet them in the pub a little later. She wanted to take her time getting ready and enjoy the quiet apartment the three girls shared. As she sat in the open window that led out to their patio her mind wandered to the soft mist that rolled across the grounds completely losing track of time. 

There was a loud scuffle as Tanya opened the front door fighting to free her key from the lock. “This stupid thing I swear...” Donna pulled from her daydream at the noise looked over her shoulder to see one of her best friend cursing the door. “I will tear you off your damn hinge and shred you down then sprinkle you over a playground for toddlers to pee on! I swear to god Just try me!” 

Laughing as she pushed herself up from the window Donna move toward the flustered brunette. “Hey, take it easy… What did that door ever do to you?” Donna chuckled as she reached over to help. Tanya's head rolls back in frustration as let out an exasperated sigh. 

Donna jiggled, pulled, and pushed the key growing increasingly frustrated at the lack of progress. “What the hell is wrong with this thing!” Losing her patience she kicked the door in anger and the key slid out. “Ha! Finally! It just need A little love Tap.” Donna winked as she handed the keys back to her roommate “I think maybe we should get that looked at.” placing her other hand on the small of Tanya’s back to escort her inside.

“What are you doing back so soon? I was just heading out to meet you...” Donna explained as she shut the door behind them 

“Donna its been 3 hours I got tired of waiting for you...” Tanya huffed as she moved across the dark apartment toward the open window shedding her wet coat and tossing it over a nearby chair as she settled into Donna’s recently vacated seat.

“Three hours!? No! You guys just left…” Looking over at the clock next to her bed she ran her hands through her hair. “Oh my god I'm so sorry I completely lost track of time. Wait where's Rosie?” She asked as she moved toward Tanya.

“Oh she ran into Adam whats-his-name at the pub and is trying to seduce him again.” Tanya said flaring her hand out to show disinterest. “She said I was making her nervous and without you there I didn't have anyone to critique her flirting skills with so I decided to come home.” Tanya rested her head back against the window pane with another small unconscious sigh she reached her hand out and unknowingly mimicked Donna’s earlier movement letting the rain trickle over her hand.

“Did you seriously just sit up here by yourself this whole time?” slowly rolling her head back to look at Donna as she crossed to her. “It's to quiet, what did you even do?” the tall brunette asked watching as Donna slid up next to her. Donna’s hand running through the short brunette bob while Tanya reached her dry hand out around Donna's Waist pulling her in close and relaxing into the embrace.

“I'm sorry I didn't make it down I was just enjoying the rain... daydreaming I guess...” Donna leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on Tanya’s forehead her hand still moving through the dark locks as she straightened up. Tanya rests her head against Donna abdomen and they quietly hold one another watching the rain for a while simply enjoying each other's embrace.

“Do you think its weird?” Tanya asked breaking the silence “That I hate the quiet?” pausing to swallow against her dry throat out of nervousness keeping her gaze out the window. 

Donna considered the question for a moment before lowering herself to sit opposite of Tanya in the window. “I don't think its weird at all why do you ask that?” Tanya turned to face her their eyes locking. “I don't know... I was just thinking, you spent these last few hours up here by yourself and you were perfectly content.” She took a beat turning her attention back out the window. “I couldn't even sit by myself in a crowded bar for an hour…” her voice turning quiet.

Donna reached out to her friend taking her hand in her own. “Hey, that's part of what makes you wonderful, not weird.” she explained in a gentle loving voice. Pulling Tanya’s hand to her lips drawing her attention back to her. She smiled up at her and grazed her thumb across the back of Tanya’s hand. “Your the life of the party! The whole world lights up when you enter a room. And I can always count on you to be there for me no matter what. As can anyone else for that matter.” 

Tanya smiled sadly. “You don't think it's pathetic?” Donna gasped in shock yanking Tanya into her arms holding her ightly “No its not pathetic!” pushing her gently back as her hands move to each side of Tanya’s face holding her gaze with a warm smile “You are brilliant.” she whispers leaning in pressing her lips to Tanya’s in a sweet kiss “and I love you.” Kissing her again softly “and I want you to know…” Kissing her again with more passion. “Anyone who knows you…” another shared breath and kiss “is lucky to know you.” she presses her lips to Tanya’s more forcefully at the last statement. 

Tanya’s reaches her still wet hand up to move through Donna’s soft blonde curls melting into the embrace. Donna sighs at the cold touch her lips part slightly Tanya wastes not time slipping her tongue through soft lips deepening the kiss. Donna’s hands move down around Tanya’s neck and hip as they continue their gentle kisses slowly building in passion. Donna presses her body into Tanya pushing her against the window pane.

With a sharp inhale from Tanya their lips part but Donna’s continue to explore down her friends neck. Tanya’s hands move to the frame of the window behind her back pushing herself up from the window. Donna audibly protests to the move but is quickly relieved when Tanya offers her a hand and begins to usher the blonde away from the window and into the dimly lit room. After 5 steps Donna yanks on their conjoined hands twirling Tanya into her arms that quickly circle around her waist.

“Hey!” Tanya exclaims sliding her hands over Donna’s shoulders to steady herself a shocked look on her face. Donna mirrors the look playing as if she was just as surprised tightening her grip around Tanya’s waist she smoothly tilts the tall woman back so her lips can meet the soft skin on Tanya’s neck. “Donna Sheridan you shady lady” she whispers her hand sliding through Donna’s hair holding her close. 

The blonde woman's lips move further down Tanya’s body to her collar bone. Tanya gasps at the feel of Donna’s tongue grazing against her hot skin. She playfully grips Donna’s hair and pulls her back wanting to move to the bed. Donna reluctantly lets herself be pushed back to her full height. 

Just as Donna starts to complain Tanya captures her lips in a heated kiss. Directing her partner back till her legs hit the edge of the mattress pushing her down as she crawls over her. Their lips still fighting each other as they lay down together Tanya hovering over Donna her long legs holding her up the two fitting like puzzle pieces. Donna’s hand gently glides along Tanya’s jaw sliding her fingers through the dark hair that has fallen like a curtain around their faces pulling it out of the way.

“Donna…” Tanya whispers in a husky voice that she could feel rumbled through her chest as she pulled her lips away instantly missing the warmth. Playfully rubbing their noses together, her bright smile lighting up her face as their eyes meet. Tanya’s hand sneaking under the hem of Donna’s crochet sweater sliding up along the smooth skin of her stomach.“I want you so badly” Donna groaned at the admission her hand gripping more tightly into Tanya’s hair tilting her down into a hungry kiss. 

Their tongues twist against each other Tanya edging Donna’s sweater over her head forcing their lips apart as Donna sits up to help untangle herself from the fabric leaving her naked from the waist up she quickly wraps her arms tightly around Tanya’s slim waist once free. Her hands sliding down to grope her partners posterior through the tight fitting bell bottoms. Tanya’s hips jutting forward of their own accord bringing a wicked smile to Donna’s lips. 

“You like that?” She asked in surprisingly low voice. Tanya whimpering in response quickly moves to slip her own shirt over her head tossing it to the floor. Her hands quickly go to her own back as she relieved herself of her simple white lace bra. Donna massaging Tanya’s ass causing her to moan loudly as her head rolled back exposing her slender neck and naked torso to Donna who quickly took advantage of her exposed state. Her lips wrapping around Tanya’s left nipple. 

“Oh god Donna!” She breathed her hip bucking into Donna’s. No longer able to contain herself her hands move between their bodies her fingers fumbling with the button on Donna’s shorts. Mind racing completely distracted by her need for this contact she doesn’t make much headway and becomes quickly frustrated at the lack of progress. Donna’s attentions moves to watch the hands of the flustered brunette giggling at the memory of the girls encounter with the front door just moments before. Finally taking pity on her friend she pulls Tanya’s body into hers Rolling Tanya onto her back laying her down amongst the numerous pillows on the bed. 

With a quick kiss Donna backs off the bed and shimmies her way out of her shorts and panties before crawling back above her lover. Seeking Tanya’s full lips in another heated kiss her hands find their way to the button and zipper on the brunette’s jeans her fingers slipping into the loosened fabric. Tayna lifts her slender hips up to help ease them off as Donna pulls them down the long legs. Breaking away from the kiss to toss the jeans onto the floor with the other discarded articles.

Tanya quickly sits up seeking Donna’s lips her hands running through the long blonde curls pressing her body into Donna’s forcing her to lay back as the tall brunette hovers over. Her lips begin to descend down Donna’s neck and collar gently licking and nipping along the way wanting to taste all of her sweet skin. Donna’s eyes intently watch as Tanya’s tongue slides out to circle her peaked nipple eagerly sucking it into her mouth. Donna’s hips buck and her eyes close head rolling back at the feeling, a deep moan passing her full lips. 

The Brunettes left hand moves to the opposite breast massaging it gently playing with the erect nipple as her right hand slides along their sides coming to Donna’s knee then moving back up the inside of her thigh feather like touches sending chills up Donna’s spine. Her eyes open and she turns her attention back down to her friend whose lips have now moved their attention to her other breast nipping and sucking with deep moans emitting from her throat. Distracted by the erotic show being played on her chest she didn’t notice Tanya’s right hand which quickly rubs against her center. “Oh Tanya! Jesus!” She screams breathlessly her hips once again bucking of their own accord. 

“Oh my god, please keep going!” Tanya’s big bright smile lighting up her face as she kisses her way down the rest of her partners body. She positions herself between Donna’s open legs her arms weaving through to hold her hips in place. Becoming impatient Donna looks down at her friend with a pleading look in her eyes. Tanya holds Donna’s gaze as licks her own lips before blowing a steam of cold air across Donna’s exposed sex. 

“Fuck…” She moans her hips reacting to the sensation “don’t tease me like that.” her voice desperate. Tanya laughs and slides her tongue along the wet folds making sure to avoid the throbbing nub where Donna most wanted her attention. She continues to tease her enjoying the taste as she gently licks along the entrance slipping in ever so slightly before quickly pulling out. 

Feeling Donna’s hips begin to shake with anticipation she urges Donna’s legs open wider and hungrily sucks her Clit into her mouth. “Fuck Yes!” Donna yells her head rolling back getting lost in the throw pillows her finger snaking into the Straight Brunette bob holding Tanya tightly to her.

Sucking harder her tongue flicks across the swollen nub one hand moving to the wet folds before slipping a delicate finger through. Donna gasps her back arching and breath becoming heavy and erratic. Tanya focusing all her attention on the task at hand she inserts a second finger curling them to rub exactly the right spot. 

“Oh...oooh ffffuck don't stop!” Donna yells her body beginning to climb. Tanya’s free hand grips tighter on Donna’s hips holding her in place as she continues her assault on the blonde drawing the pleasure out as long as possible. Releasing Donna’s clit she thrusts her fingers in and out pumping harder and faster with each thrust dragging the palm of her hand over her nub with each thrust.

“Ohhh God… Tanya! Yes! Yessss!” Donna’s inner walls tightening on her fingers she thrust again one, two, three times before attaching her lips to her cliterous sucking her hard as Donna’s climax claims her. Fingers tightly tangled in Tanya’s hair Donna does her best to not clutch her knees around Tanya’s head as she slowly rides out the waves of pleasure. Her body spasming “Fuck, fuck, fuck...” she whispers in her quite spent voice.

Donna’s skin still very sensitive Tanya gently licks her coaxing her back down. She smiles and lays soft kisses on the inside of her thighs curling her fingers one last time before slowly sliding them out causing Donna to sigh and hips buck involuntarily. Hands gently caress Donna’s legs as she moves to sit up on her knees looking down at the disheveled blonde collapsed among the pillows below her admiring her work. Running her hands through her hair Donna tries to catch her breath looking up at her partner watching as Tanya licks her fingers clean then wipes her lips with a long delicate finger smirking down at Donna.

“Mmmh” Donna moans deep within her chest. “ I bet you think you are pretty special don’t you?” Her eyebrow arching in a challenge.

“Yes I do think I am special and I think I am very good at getting you off. What are you trying to get at?” Tanya’s voice dripping with sarcasm her hands moving to her hips. 

“I’m wondering if you think you can top me on this? I must say I am very good to get you off what within... “ glancing at the clock next to the bed her smirk becomes ever bigger “Three Minutes! Shit I must have a magical touch…” Taking a long cocky look at her hand her grin wide and arrogant “Are you that strapped for it Donna? Why wouldn’t you just tell me?” She leans forward a bit her hands sliding over Donna’s knees pressing herself between them as she rocks her hips into Donna’s “You know how much I like to play with you…” Her smug grin growing even larger at the gasp that spills from Donna’s lips.

Donna takes a microsecond to plan her next move and quickly pushes herself up and into Tanya flipping their positions. Donna on top of her partner her legs straddling the Brunettes hips. Leaning forward her tongue slides along to edge of Tanya’s ear whispering “and I love it when you play with me.” she moans quietly and continues “But now it’s my turn.” before she knew what was happening Tanya snaked her hand back between Donna’s legs and rubbed her clit hard Donna sits back up throwing her hair back with a loud moan grinding her hips into Tanya’s hand before she gets ahold of her senses again.

“No…” she cries out before taking both of Tanya’s hands and pinning them above her head her lips just above Tanya’s “It’s my turn to play remember.” she gently licks Tanya’s lips before pressing their lips fully together in a passionate kiss. Tanya moans in agreement and nods as Donna moves her way back down the slim body her hands sliding down along with her. Making quicktime to Tanya’s breast her hands take each in full massaging them as her thumbs graze over sensitive nipples “God Tanya, You make me so wet.” Her lips move to suck in one of the erect nipples. Tanya Bites her Lower lip and sighs at the sensation as she watches the blonde curls move across her body.

Donna’s lips move to the other Nipple giving it a slight tug with her teeth causing Tanya’s hips to buck into hers with a gasp. Forcing herself to continue her journey down she slides her tongue down the slender waist coming to a small stop at her belly button tonguing it and moaning into the girls flat stomach. Her hands move ahead of her navigating Tanya’s legs and her own into the position she wanted before sitting up above her companion.

With a small sad whimper from Tanya’s throat at the loss of Donna’s lips on her skin her attention moved to watched as Donna aligned their centers before gently rocking her body down against Tanya’s. Moaning in unisine as Donna continued to rub herself against Tanya. “Fuck Sheridan I love to you watch you ride me…” she gasps as her hands move to her own breasts becoming even more turned on as her eyes watch her best friend pleasure herself against her. Donna’s breathing becoming more and more erratic she doubles her efforts falling forward onto her hands one on each side of Tanya’s leg her hips buck more violently their wet lips sliding against each other.

Tanya’s eyes ever wandering over the blonde girls body focus on her breasts as they bounce in this new position feeling a tingle in her Clit moaning deeply she alters her position slightly so as to create more friction over Donna Clit wanting to send her over again. Her own pleasure starting to climb more rapidly at the show before her. Donna’s heavy breath against Tanya’s knee sinks her teeth into the alabaster skin as her body begins to spasm from the new focused friction on her center. 

“Fuck Yes!” Donna yelled as she clings to Tanya’s leg grinding more vigorously. Tanya’s breathing becoming more erratic as the tension started to build between her legs. Her hands moving to Donna’s hips as their clits rub against each other one last time as Donna’s orgasm came over her with a loud scream spilling past her lips. She places a kiss to Tanya’s knee before she quickly dismounts her friend to position herself between Tanya’s open legs not wanting to lose the progress just made.

Her lips quickly attach to Tanya’s Clit sucking hard taking Tanya by surprise not expecting for her to move so quickly after a second orgasm. Donna slides a hand up along Tanya’s body to grope one of her breasts. Her Tongue taking it’s time exploring the wet folds. Knowing the brunettes body so well she lets her free hand move to rub the swollen nub as her tongue and lips worked tirelessly over her entrance.

Tanya’s back arching off the bed one hand joining Donna’s at her breast encouraging her to continue while the other tangled itself into the wrinkled sheets next to her head. “Oh shit yes…” she Moaned her eyes fluttering closed as her breath hitched in her throat. “Just like... that keep going!” Her hand gripping more tightly as Donna’s tongue slips in stroking her inner walls as far as she can reach. 

Tanya’s hand at her breast flys back to hold on to the pillow below her head as she looks down to see blonde curls thrown to the side over one of her hips out of the way. The slightest movement of Donna’s head gently drags the hair across Tanya’s skin so sensitive she gasps at the sensation.

Feeling the heat rise from Tanya’s skin knowing she is growing closer Donna moves her lips to replace her hand and sucks her into her mouth. Tanya’s head involetarily joltz to the side as her body starts to climb. “Fuck… Fuck… Fuck!” she whimpers quickly biting into the closest thing she could reach her own arm. Hips beining to buck Donna’s hand returns to Tanya’s clitoris “Come for me babe, I want you feel you tighten around my Tongue” 

Her lips quickly move back to her entrance sucking thirstily before she pushes her tongue back through the wet folds. Tanya looks back down her body to watch Donna lick her. Vision becoming blurry as Donna’s hand works tirelessly over her clit biting her lower lip as she feels a warmth spread over her. Her head thrown back onto the pillow as her back arches painfully off the mattress her hands blindly seek the golden locks between her shaking legs as her first orgasam over takes her. Inner walls beginning to spasm against Donna’s Tongue her sweet fluid spilling into Donna’s awaiting mouth. “Fuck Donna Yes!” 

Licking her entrance as Tanya’s Body begins to relax she watches her friend try and gain control over her breathing. “Oh my god…” Tanya breaths “You are amazing” she continues with a soft laugh shaking her head to ease the fog that has rolled over her. Donna’s Tongue continues to to gently lick up and down the other girls lips. 

A mischievous smile spreading over Donna’s face as she moves her hands to grip her friends hips tightly and hold her in place as her lips quickly move to suck the very sensitive nub. “Donna!” Tanya screams her hands flying into her partners hair. “I’m not….Oh Fuck... ready to go… Oh My God... again!” Her breath quickly picking back up as her hips start to thrash around.

Her fingers rake across Donna Scalp causing Donna to Moan into Tanya’s Pussy. The vibrations alone nearly sending Tanya over the edge. Noticing the start of a slight tremor Donna gently nips at Tanya’s clit with her teeth while flicking her tongue across a few strokes before sucking hard and moaning deep.

Tanya grips Donna to her almost painfully as she rides out her second climax. “Jesus Christ Donna Oh my God!” She feels her clit twitch and her words get caught in her throat again. “Oh my… God…” her body collapses and she goes slightly limp. Her fingers loosen their grip and she caresses Donna’s hair with a shaky hand. 

“Fuck you…” she laughs softly as Donna moves back up to lay next to her tossing her long hair to the side. “Fuck me?” she scoffs “ You already did that remember?” Tanya’s head luls to the side to look at her “ Honestly I don’t remember anything” she sighs rolling over to press herself into Donna’s Side resting her head on a naked shoulder laying her arm across her bare midriff. Donna smiles and places a gentle kiss on Tanya’s forehead running her hand through her hair. “Well I guess that means we will have to go again in the morning.” she chuckles wrapping her arm around her friend.

They hold each other for a while content before the cold air begins to chill their naked bodies causing Tanya to sit up and pull the Blanket that was folded at the end of the bed over them. Quickly snuggling back into Donna’s embrace both girls swiftly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
